1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for processing fresh garlic to render it odorless after consumption and to provide for its long term preservation, and more particularly, to a process which uses a rapid internal thermal energy build up, such as microwave energy, to rupture the microcapsules of aromatic oils contained within cloves of garlic without cooking the clove or varying its freshness and texture substantially.
2. Description of Background Art
Garlic has been used for food for a long time for the purposes of nutrition, medical use, flavoring, etc. However, the range of its utilization for food has been somewhat limited because of its strong odor and such odor's lasting effects on those who consume the garlic. Various methods are listed in the art to remove odor from garlic.
In general, some of the attempts and methods can be characterized in different groups. One group acts by removing garlic odor constituents by treatment using enzymes or agents. This can be accomplished with a fermentation product as per JP 2894/1960; JP 14,392/1963; and JP 27,308/1967; treatment using agents such as pyroligneous acid as per JP 19,936/1975; an aqueous solution of acetic acid as per JP 130,455/1978; phytic acid and silic acid sol as per JP 29,265/1982; and a menthol containing solution as per JP 13,964/1989, etc. Another group acts by forcibly removing garlic odor constituents by treating garlic water extract with resins, active carbon or steam as per JP 210,864/1984 and JP 100,259/1987, including extraction with alcohol and the like, etc. Still another group comprises deodorizing garlic by inactivating allinase, an enzyme involved in the formation of garlic odor, by heat inactivating the enzyme with a hot blast of gas as per JP 77,560/1975; steam cooking as per JP 198,065/1982; boiling as per JP 115,947/1967 and JP 12,658/1966; treatment using oil at a high temperature as per JP 28,658/1973; baking as per JP 265,862/1989; and electromagnetic wave heating as per JP 18,568/1973, JP 48,862/1974 and JP 64,762/1981, etc.